Kiss and Tell
Kiss and Tell is the second episode from Season 10 of Modern Family, it aired on October 3, 2018. Plot Summary Haley needs a little help deciding whether or not to tell Arvin about her kiss with Dylan and goes to Mitch and Cam for their advice. Meanwhile, Gloria suspects Manny's Canadian girlfriend is made up and wants to find out the real truth.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/09/modern-family-episode-1002-kiss-and.html Episode Description The whole family gathers at Jay's for unknown reasons. Haley's guilt about Dylan and the kiss she shared with him. She confides her uncles but Claire tells her she has to tell Arvin about the kiss while Mitch and Cam advise her not to tell him. Haley finally listens to her conscience and Arvin gets upset, but Dylan makes loves with her. At the same time, Gloria believes that Manny's girlfriend is a fake, until he facetimes her and we're introduced to Sherry. And Phil decides to pay Jay back by being mean to him until Jay finally tells him that he actually respects him. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring * Reid Ewing as Dylan Marshall * Chris Geere as Arvin Fennerman * Hillary Anne Matthews as Sherry * Marcello Reyes as Cal * Tiffany Commons as Candice Trivia *This is Manny's 200th episode. This also marks Sherry's first appearance. *Gloria once put a disfigured doll in Haley's bag after she asked her her birthdate. In A Year of Birthdays, she mentions she does not like her birthdays and show it. * Gloria had a boyfriend who came out. * Jay does not know how to grill meat, something that Claire shares in Do It Yourself and Stuck in a Moment . * Mitch kissed a man in a bar prior to begin an idylle with Cam. * Haley and Dylan met at high school. Continuity * Dylan's 33th appearance. * Arvin's sixth appearance. * Jay's grill, the Family portrait and Marco Polo's game reappear from episodes , Grill, Interrupted Family Portrait and Marco Polo Cultural References *Jay makes mint Jayleps. *Phil finally watches ''Mean Girls''. *Gloria says Manny is as straight as the swim from Cartagena to Houston; this is indeed a straight line without any land in between. *Manny references Oklahoma!, Chicago and mentions trouble in River City, an allusion to The Music Man. * Cam claims to have kissed Isaac Mizrahi. *Jay fights to win, just like ''Legally Blonde'' *Jay and Phil reference the Beatles. *Phil wants to play Marco Polo Reviews *The A.V. Club gave it a "B+": it’s really only the end of “Kiss And Tell” that’s exasperating. So much of what comes before is remarkably likable and funny. The stories themselves are low-key funny, but they’re imbued with emotions that feel fragile and real. References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Season 10